The embodiments herein relate generally to ingestible pill coatings. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed a malleable, digestible pill enveloping that makes ingesting the pill easier.
In today's society the generally preferred method of pharmaceutical and nutraceutical delivery is via the oral route with drugs being in pill form. However, many individuals have a difficult time swallowing the pills. This can be due to age, gag reflex, size of the pill, potential lodging of the pill in a user's throat or the general taste of the pill.
To address the difficulty that many people have in swallowing pills, efforts to develop and employ pill-enveloping materials have been undertaken. In many cases, those efforts have resulted in pills that are made in the form of capsules and gel-caps, which have a smooth and more slippery outer surface. Nonetheless, many pills are still made that do not have such an outer surface. That has resulted in after-market products that permit a user to wrap or envelop the pill in a casing that facilitates swallowing of the pill. That is a particularly useful system in the veterinarian industry, where pills are wrapped by hand before being administered. In that case, pills are often wrapped to disguise the taste and/or texture from the animal being treated.
In many cases, however, wraps used to facilitate swallowing of pills in the veterinarian context are too thick and otherwise unsuitable for human consumption. As such, there is a need for a pill wrap that provides a user the ability to encase the pill in a palatable substance to increase the ease of swallowing the pill.